Triple Trouble
by Errol's Feather
Summary: How the triplets was concived and what happened to them after. Should be in the missing years of an officer and a gentleman.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

**Triple Trouble.**

**WARNING: Sex and Child Birth Read at own risk.  
**

The triplets were like their big sister not planned. It was a result of two passionate days where Calleigh and Horatio thought they were well protected.

They hadn't seen each other for six months and were so overjoyed that they couldn't hold back on anything from the longing they had felt for each other and the love that they wanted to show.

As their sweat bodies reunited for the last time and their screams were mixing with each other little Amelia were playing in her room close by with uncle Jimmi.

The young girl was now used to her parents noises, so she didn't think that much of it.

She was also used to being at sea most of the time not seeing her daddy as much as other children would, something she had little knowledge off as she was used to life at sea with sailors as her playmates.

When the happy couple was done, Horatio looked at his young wife that was still panting quite a bit. Her chest going up and down and her eyes were those of afterglow.

Horatio smiled at her and said, "Have you any idea just how beautiful you are right now?"

"Not very as my hair is a mess and I have no makeup on," she answered with a smile.

"That does not change the fact that you are the most beautiful woman in the world," he said as he bent down to give her a soft kiss.

"Awww you say the sweetest things," she said gently stroking his cheek as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter," Calleigh said covering herself up with the cover as Amelia came in and said, "Daddy, daddy, look what I made."

"What?" he asked smiling at his young daughter, spite her young age, she was quite a talker.

She walked over in a very dignified way, much like her mother and handed him a drawing.

He looked at it and said, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it's you, mummy and the ship so you can remember when…" she stopped looking at her father with sad eyes.

"Awww princess I don't need a picture to remember that," he said, lifted up and gave her a big hug.

"You always remember us right daddy?" she said and looked at him with her angel blue eyes.

"Always princess always," he said and pressed her nose to make her giggle.

"Good, are you guys coming up soon, hungry," she said rubbing her tummy.

"We'll be up in a minute, you run along," said Calleigh giving her daughter a gentle peck on the cheek before she ran back out.

Horatio looked at his wife's thoughtful face and said, "I always remember you, you know."

"I do, just its hard sometimes," she said, dragging her skirt on.

He nodded as he dragged on his pants and buttoned his shirt.

"We better go up before she sends the MP's down," Calleigh joked with a little smile.

"Mhm," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and following her upstairs to join their daughter and her crew for lunch.

* * *

It was a little over a month after this that Calleigh found herself puking over the toilet a stormy morning. Now for other people that wasn't unusual as the sea was higher than usual, for Calleigh however it was.

And if it was one thing she truly hated it was being sick like this.

She slowly flushed the toilet, leaned her head against it and said, "Not fair as I thought we were protected."

She didn't need to check on a test she was pregnant, although she would most likely do it just in case, she already knew. After all her period was too late and this morning sickness had been going on for a couple of days.

"Calleigh, pull yourself together, you are a marine, you have done it before and you can do it again," said Calleigh with a sigh, got up from the floor, put on her uniform, had her hair in a neat ponytail and her makeup before looking in the mirror.

She still looked a bit pale, but not as much as anyone would suspect anything.

She was wondering if she was going to tell Horatio now or not, but figured not, she just sighed and headed upstairs as she had promised to take a look of a couple of planes.

* * *

Calleigh's first pregnancy had gone by completely fine, but this one did however not, she was very much more nauseous and tired the first three months, her mood swings were of the charts, she got cravings for the weirdest things and most of her crew members hid away.

She was now in her fifth month and her sexual appetite was more that before as well, had it not been for her being faithful she would probably jumped on any man on the ship.

She was also bigger now than with Amelia making her have to order special uniforms even at five months, also making her know that she had more than one inside her.

How many she did not however not know, as she had not been through an ultrasound yet.

There were many reasons to that of course. One was of course that she didn't like gynecologists and the only one she wanted between her legs was her husband.

Another was that she was sure the babies inside her was happy and healthy as she had felt some small movements and her belly was growing.

A third was that she didn't want to know before they were born, she liked to be surprised.

Horatio wanted her to check just in case, but he had to give in as his wife was strong minded about the subject and she could tell every time he saw her that she and their babies was doing just fine.

She seemed happy unless of course the mood swings hit, but that he didn't mind at all. He was there for her in every way he could both when she had been at bay and when she was at sea like any good father would be.

But now the young blonde was going out of her mind with being randy and she didn't care that it was three in the morning his time as she called his number.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she heard him tiredly in the other end.

"Randy, want you," she complained.

"Calleigh, for crying out loud it's three in the morning," he said with a sigh.

"I know, but I am going insane, that's how randy I am and I want you inside me," she said.

"Calleigh, you know that is impossible right now," said Horatio.

"But handsome couldn't you just take a chopter, do me and fly back," she almost begged.

"I have work, I can't just go and do that whenever you feel the need," he said.

"Fine, I'll go and ask Jake instead," she said annoyed.

"Calleigh, don't you dare," he said in a warning tone.

"Well if you don't wanna do me, then someone has to," she said.

"If you do it, then you can forget about coming back to me," he said in a sour tone.

"Fine, be that way, stupid man," she said and hung up on him without as much as I love you.

* * *

A moment later the young blonde found Jake up on deck with a couple of his wingmen and said, "Jake, you got a minute."

"Sure navygirl, what's up?" he asked as he walked a few steps aside from his mates.

"I'm randy," she said.

"And…?" he asked with confused eyes.

"I want you to do me," she said with hopeful eyes.

"Calleigh, we both know that that is not a good idea and I'm not gonna do it," he said.

"Why not," she nagged.

"Because you are with Horatio for one," he said.

"Screw him when he don't wanna come here and screw me," she said annoyed.

"Calleigh," he said shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"You can not talk like that, we both know you love him, what is with you?" said Jake.

It was then the young blonde let herself fall apart in his arm, gently sobbing, "I miss him so."

"I know navygirl, I know," he said managing to sit her down, holding her, feeling her tears against him.

"And I need him, more than I though I would, I can't do this alone, it's too hard," she cried.

"But Calleigh, you are not doing it alone, you got me and your…I mean Andrew's crew," he said.

"I know, but still I wish he was here," she said sadly.

He nodded without speaking looking at his friend's big belly, letting a hand stroke over it without thinking, making her moan.

"Make love to me," she whispered huskily, right then not caring he was her husband.

"I can't," he said honestly.

"Fine, I will find someone else," she said annoyed heading towards the mess while Jake looked after her with sad eyes.

* * *

But the young blonde didn't find anyone to take care of her needs; instead she ended as so many times before up in her cabin solving softly, hands on her belly, shivering lightly.

No one would come to make love to her gently or roughly for that matter. No one would caress her skin softly or kiss her deeply.

No one would let her fall asleep in her arms after the fact.

It was then she realized as so many times before, even if they were together, she was all alone.

* * *

She was also alone the night the triplets decided to arrived, it was dark and stormy night and Calleigh was twisting and turning in bed as she wasn't feeling all that well. In fact she hadn't been feeling well for about a week.

She groaned a little turning so her back was facing the wall, leaning her head over the bedside throwing up as silent tears were falling from her eyes.

"Why do you guys have to make me so ill," she asked sadly as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen making her winch.

"No, not now," she whispered knowing that it was to late as the babies for sure wanted to come out.

"Can't… Can't do this alone," she whispered, throwing up a bit more, hands on her belly, groaning out in pain.

But in her silent mind she knew he most likely would have to do just that unless someone by coincidence came by to check on her, which wasn't likely as it was round eleven at night.

She could hear laughter and joking from down the hall meaning some of her crew members most likely were having a good time while she herself were twisting in pain wondering if she had to press out two or more.

Just at that moment little Amelia came in as she had had a bad dream and wanted comfort from her mummy. In he half-darkness from the hallway her eyes were searching for her mother that now should be asleep, but instead they found her as she were twisting in pain.

"Mummy," the young girl spoke not knowing what was wrong.

"Princess…Is that you?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh-huh, what's wrong?" she asked taking a step closer.

"Babies are coming, would you be a good girl and get your aunt Nat?" Calleigh asked, breathing heavily.

"Uh-huh," she said knowing she better be fast, but not before taking another glimpse at her mother, her face was pale, yet tears of sweat was running down it, her hair was sticking to it, her hands grabbing the sheet hardly, her eyes now closed and her body was arching.

The young girl didn't quite understand it as she thought that the babies should be a joyful thing, not painful.

She just sighed and went to find Natalia, hoping her mother would be OK until they returned.

A moment later Amelia returned with Natalia that quickly sat down with Calleigh and started to rub her lower back to try to ease her pain a little.

Calleigh leaned against her breathing heavily as the little girl looked at the two women with terrified eyes, not liking that her mother was ill like that.

"Nat, this really hurts, worse than last time and it has not yet started," Calleigh whispered.

"I know, but I'm right here, so you just relax and do what you are suppose to," Natalia whispered back holding her hand which the blonde squeezed hardly every time a new contraction hit .

* * *

It was about three hours later that a very tired Calleigh had fallen asleep after giving birth to three healthy small girls. They were now sleeping on top of their mother while her arms were wrapped tightly around the three young ones.

In the doorway young Amelia was still watching a little bit worried, before walking into Natalia's cabin asking, "Aunt Nat."

"Yes angel," she answered.

"Why did it hurt so badly?" she asked as she had been present the whole time.

"It's because they are a bit bigger than where they are suppose to come out, so they broke her a bit on the way out," said Natalia, not knowing how she could otherwise explain.

"But she will be OK right?" she asked.

"She will yes, the doctor has fixed her up and in a little time the wound will heal," said Natalia.

"Did she hurt with me as well?" she asked concerned.

"A little yes," said Natalia.

"Is it to late to talk to daddy?" she asked hoping it was not.

"No, no," said Natalia and dialed Horatio's number and gave Amelia the phone.

"Natalia, why are you calling so late, is everything ok," she heard her father say tiredly in the other end.

"Daddy, it's me," she said.

"Princess, are you OK," said Horatio even more worried.

"Miss you, you should have been here as mummy were hurting earlier," she said.

"Mummy was hurting why?" he asked confused.

"Because of the babies," she answered.

"She had the babies?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, but it scared me seeing it," she said.

"I can understand that princess, so how are you feeling now?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Better, am with aunt Nat," she said.

"Good, can I talk to her for a sec?" he asked.

"Mhm," she said and handed over the phone to Natalia that said, "Horatio."

"Natalia, why were you two letting my little princess watch it all?" Horatio asked.

"Well I was kind off busy taking care of you wife and making sure everything went OK to leave her long enough to get Amelia out of the room," Natalia answered honestly.

"I see, and how is she?" asked Horatio.

"Stitched up a little by the ship doctor and sleeping from exhaustion, other than that fine," said Natalia.

"And the babies?" Horatio asked, curious about how many they were.

"All three girls are fine," said Natalia.

"We really got three?" he asked excitedly.

"You did yes, now if you wouldn't mind all too much I would be happy if you would take this up with your wife in the morning as I need some sleep," said Natalia with a huge yawn.

"Of course, just a word with my princess and Natalia thank you," he said.

"You are welcome, your father want to speak to you," said Natalia handing the phone over.

"Yeah," said Amelia.

"Would you be a good girl and take care of you mother and siblings to I get there?" Horatio asked.

"Uh huh," said Amelia.

"That's daddy's big girl, and princess," he said.

"Yes daddy," she answered in a very girlish tone.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she answered as she hung up and for some reason settled in bed with her aunt Nat falling asleep. Natalia just sighed as she wished it was her little boy lying there, not that she minded little Amelia being crazy about her as well, it was just that sometimes she missed her little Christopher and her husband.

Horatio arrived on the ship a couple of days later to check in on his wife and the newborn. He at once fell in love with all three which they ended up calling Dana, Mia and Allison Duquesne, as they felt it was right that they had the same name as their big sister.

Horatio this time stayed on the ship for a month taking care of his wife and children.

* * *

The triplets were unlike Amelia a handful from day on screaming their lungs out any chance they got. It wasn't that they were bad children or that they were neglected in any way. They simply just wanted attention at any time.

Not that anyone minded that at all as they were simply too cute with his red hair and her green eyes.

Their older sister also cared a great deal for them, spending as much time with them as she could, but she was also in need of time on her own which no one seemed to mind.

The day Horatio left little Amelia was sitting on the deck rocking little Mia gently in her arms singing the tunes of in the navy just like her mother had once done. She was also wearing a tiny white uniform and watching out over the sea, so it was no doubt of whom her parent was.

It was a sunny day and the water was quiet and so was the triplets for a change, one in her mothers arms and the other one rested peacefully in the arms of her uncle Jimmi.

As Horatio's plane took off towards land, Jake's plane landed as he had heard about the newcomers and wanted to see them, that and he missed his navygirl.

He like Horatio fell in love with the three as he had with Amelia from the very first moment and he helped Calleigh look after them for a little while so she could return to her duties.

Natalia had on the other hand gone back with Horatio taking a short leave to see her family.

As the days went by the triplets learned to crawl and walk on deck and their first words were navy related being for Mia, mummy and boat, Dana mummy and mast and Allison mummy and sea. But the third word for all three was daddy as Calleigh made sure to teach them about their father so they would never ever get a chance to forget him.

Unlike their big sister the triplets were very lively and were always up to no good. Well not always, but a lot and attention seekers as they were they at first tried to scream their way to what they wanted, but quickly found that wouldn't work with their mother.

She raised them with a firm and loving hand and had rules on how they were to behave. If they didn't do as told they were as other children punished, but not to harshly.

They saw their father as much as it would let itself do and were always overjoyed when doing so as they loved him as much as he loved them.

When it came time for school Calleigh choose to take the duty of teacher instead of sending them to school on land as she would simply miss them too much. She had done the same with young Amelia a couple of years before and it had worked just fine.

The only difference was that the triplets weren't as focused as their older sister as they wanted to play round the ship and have fun rather than to do homework, but they did in time learn that they had to do not only things that were fun, but also things that were needed.

It was a sunny day in June eight years after they were born that all four children were out on the deck doing what they liked to do as that day's lessons were done.

Amelia was reading a book high up in the mast, Dana were teasing her uncle Jimmy, while Allison and Mia were playing hide and seek with young Chris that to a change were on the ship.

Calleigh and Natalia were keeping a watchful eye on their young ones when they heard a familiar sound of planes landing knowing it was Rick and Horatio as they were to come around that time as it was the triplet's birthday.

Amelia's eyes slowly went down to the plane as her father got out along with her uncle Rick. It was now about seven months since she had seen him and she was really excited about it so she slide down the mast and ran over to him.

Horatio hugged her hardly and lifted her up asking, "So how has my princess been doing?"

"Great, but daddy I could really use some new books," the ten year old girl said.

"I thought you might, so I got some in the bag," he answered giving her a peck on the cheek.

"You do, great, so how long are you staying?" she asked.

"Only a couple of days," he answered.

"Awwe, not longer," she said a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry princess, so where are your sisters?" he asked putting her down.

"Around," she answered with a sigh.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked her.

"Why didn't you come for my birthday as well?" she wondered.

"I'm sorry, but I was a bit busy, I did bring you a delayed present though," he said.

"Really you did," her eyes lit up.

"I did princess," he said, opened his bag, looked around before finding a tiny box and handed it to her. Amelia's eyes lit up even more and she quickly opened it to find a necklace, a bracelet and matching earrings in shape of an anchor with a heart over.

"Oh daddy, I love it, thank you so much," she said happily and hugged him before putting it on before running of, most likely to show it of to one of her uncles.

"So you made someone happy," he heard his wife's voice behind her.

"So it would seem, what about you then?" he asked, turning around to look at her. Sun shining on her ponytail, her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes sparkling like emeralds.

"As long as you are here with me I will always be happy," she said and reached a little to kiss him.  
"Hmmm, so how have you been really?" he asked her.

"Busy as usual, the triplets seem to be more of a challenge for every year," she said honestly.

"That I have no trouble believing, do you want me to bring them ashore?" he asked her, thinking she might need a break.

"No, no, it's fine, although I might need a trip with you," she said kissing her again.

"Seems like Amelia isn't the only one that missed me," he said.

"Oh so you didn't miss me," she answered.

"Of course I did sweetheart," he said and kissed her a little deeper as he heard the triplets say "Ewwww."

Calleigh gave them a warning look as he said, "So there are the birthday girls."

"Yeah, so did you bring us anything," said Mia hopefully.

"Something cool," said Allison.

"Something fun," said Dana.

All three looking at him with excitement in their eyes as he said, "Easy, one of the time."

And as he slowly started to hand them their presents Calleigh's eyes went up the mast to see a little navygirl almost on top of it, feet dangling beneath her as she was smiling happily. As she spotted her mother she waved, Calleigh waved back smiling at her before turning to the other three to see what their father had brought for them. At least the presents were enough to keep them from making trouble at least for a little while.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
